


Dark desires

by Lave9281kk



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), F/M, Female Thor (Marvel), Intersex Thor, Lactation, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Thor lactating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela/Odin (Marvel), Odin/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Dark desires

Thor still remembers the time he accidentally walked in on his parents when they were having sex. He was ten at the time. His mother is holding baby loki to her breast and he is nursing contently. And Odin is thrusting in a slow and steady speed into his mother. And she is covering her mouth with her free hand to stop her moans. After all this time he can still see it clearly in his mind. Can hear Loki's suckling noises and squelching noises made by his parents fucking. He knows it is wrong. But he some time masturbates remembering that scene. By stroking his cock and stuffing his asshole with his own fingers. Sometimes he imagine it is his father's cock that is in his ass.

Thor was walking through the private gardens lost in thoughts when he suddenly heard someone moaning. Without able to contain his curiosity he slowly searched the gardens and found the source. It was coming from behind the overgrown tree. Without making any noise he peeped through the little open area and he was left breathless. On marble slab was sitting his sister Hela completely naked and her legs wide open. She was playing with her breasts. Rolling and pinching her nipples. And moaning abandondenly by throwing her head back. Between her legs was their father. His head smothered in her cunt. Eating her voraciously. He felt himself hardening. Thor crouched on the ground unlacing his breeches and lowering them. He took his cock in his hands and started rubbing his entrance. Some minutes passed and then Hela was cuming all over their father's face. Who drank her juices with enthusiasm. Then Odin rose from his knees gripped Hela's hips and then with a hard thrust he was inside her causing her to cry out. After a moment Odin started thrusting into Hela picking up speed. Watching this Thor also increased the speed of his fingers. Odin started mouthing Hela's breast roughly and within minutes she climaxed clenching around Odin's cock and crying out calling daddy. Her climax triggered Odin's own he let out a growl and spend his seed inside Hela's cunt. Seeing this Thor felt his climax fast approaching and thinking that it was him in his sister's place Thor felt his cock shooting ropes and ropes of cum. He watched his father and sister silently. Odin pulled out from Hela and placed a kiss on her forehead. Thor heard him telling Hela that he wished she had milk in her breasts. Thor hardly stifled a moan. 

After that Thor couldn't stop thinking about Odin's cock. Wishing that it was into him that Odin was thrusting into. As weeks went by Thor felt his increasing jealousy towards his sister. It was not fair that only she could get to enjoy Odin's thick cock. Thor wanted it too. Finally he got an idea. His mother was going to Vanaheim for a week. He decided he will seduce Odin during this time. But he needed Loki's help. After their mother went to Vanaheim Thor sought out his little brother. He told Loki that there was a warrior he want to bed. And for that Loki should give him a quim and lactating breasts. Loki was taken aback by his demand. But agreed to help him after Thor said that he will accompany Loki to a bilgesnipe hunt.

So Loki gave Thor a cunt between his asshole and balls and voluptuous leaking tits. After seeing his handiwork Loki felt a stir in his loins. Thor was so beautiful and happy. Seems like he was already imagining about getting his cunt fucked by his secret lover. And Loki felt envy to this secret man. So he decided to follow Thor secretly.

It was night time. Thor selected a white undershirt with lacings. Then put on his red Cape and managed to cover his body with it. Then proceeded to his father's chamber unaware of the fact that Loki is following him. He entered the chambers making himself looking miserable. 'Father' he called with broken voice. Then Odin emerged from his study wearing night clothes. Seemed like he was all ready for the night. Through his clothes Thor can see the outline of that huge cock and felt himself getting wet. 'what happened Thor' Odin questioned. As answer Thor dropped his cape and found his father dumbfounded. Odin eyed his golden son. Thor's hair was in a loose knot. He is wearing only an undershirt and there is wet patches on his chest area. Then it hit Odin that instead of his son's strong pecs there was two massive breasts with hardened nipples. The view of his cleavage made him take a sharp breath. His cock sprang to attention.

Loki felt that he was in a nightmare. There was his brother with a leaking cock leaking cunt and leaking breasts looking like a whore standing in front of their father. And Odin oh norns his father was already hard. He felt like he would faint. He just helped his brother to seduce his father. He watched the scene unfolding in silence.Odin repeated his question. 'Loki played a trick on me father. Please help' Thor replied. Loki was taken aback. That whore brother of his.

'I feel funny father' continued Thor enjoying the view of Odin's erection. He felt like he is on cloud nine. His plan was already working. And he has an advantage over Hela. His leaking tits. He was sure his father would prefer him over her. 'Drop the shirt' Odin commanded and Thor obeyed. He stood there with his leaking tits on full display. Odin slowly approached him and softly touched his breasts. 'It is not the only thing father' Thor said. Then he took Odin's free hand guided it into his dripping pussy. Odin stiffled his moan. Here was his sweet son fully ripe begging for his help. He just wanted to devour him whole. He also felt greatful towards Loki. Oh little trickster with his magic. Whatever the reason that Loki gave Thor a cunt he was going to enjoy it thoroughly. He guided Thor into his bed. Shedding his own clothes.

' I don't know how to lift this curse' Odin said 'But I think it will help if your breasts are drained. Do you want me to suckle on you Thor?'. Thor whimpered ' yes father. Do it. It hurts'. Without wasting a second Odin was on Thor's breasts. Sucking on it like a hungry babe. Thor moaned loudly discarding all pretense. ' yes father it feels good. Don't stop '. ' oh sweet call me daddy' Odin said around Thor's nipple spilling milk. 'Yes daddy' Thor replied cradling Odin's head in his hands and pulling him impossibly closer. The suckling noises filled the room. Loki felt himself growing hard in his pants. Odin slowly reached for Thor's hard cock and stroked it lightly the he cupped his balls making Thor whimper. Odin released Thor's balls and touched his virgin pussy. He stroked Thor's clit earning moans from him. Odin coated his fingers with Thor's slick and breached him with his middle finger. Thor took a hard breath tightening his hold on Odin. 

Loki slowly unlaced his breeches and freed his hard length wishing he could plunge it into Thor's mouth. Odin continued pumping into Thor with his fingers and sucking in his breasts roughly. He knew that Thor's nipple is already raw. So he unlatched from his nipple giving it soft kisses and making Thor whimper on the lost of contact. Odin chuckled softly. Then he latched on to the other nipple sucking on it hungrily. Odin remembered the first time he had Hela. How soft her breasts were how small they were. It was a huge turn on. Her little breasts on his large hands. But Thor's breasts are huge. Overflowing his hands. Also leaking. Odin hummed contently on the sweet taste. His golden boy leaking milk for him. Oh he is gonna stuff him full with his cock. He is going to defile that little virgin hole like he did with Hela. He can still remember the first time he entered her. Her whimpers. How tight she were. He remember the sight of her virgin blood on his cock. Maybe he will keep Thor like this. Locking him into this form. He is not going to ruin Loki's little trick. He should find a way to hide Thor's breasts from Frigga. After that they will be good. 

Thor felt Odin inserting a second finger into him. He was already near his orgasm just from Odin's suckling. Odin started rubbing Thor's clit and soon he came with a cry drenching Odin's fingers. ' my good boy. My pretty little slut' Odin praised. Thor smiled shyly. Odin spent a good time stretching Thor with his fingers. Then he finally entered him. He felt like he is in Valhalla. Thor was like velvet. Hot snug velvet. He didn't bothered to unlatch from his breasts. He couldn't even if he wanted to his boy's milk was too sweet. Thor tensed up first feeling the hot hard shaft. Then he started to relax. His dreams has finally came true. Here he was feeding his father and taking his hot rod into his quim. Thor remembered the scene of his parents having sex. He thought of Loki. How he was suckling on their mother's teats unaware of anything. Maybe he could have Loki sucking on his breasts and fucking hard into his cunt and their father fucking into his asshole. Thor let out a whimper. Maybe Loki will fuck Hela when Odin is finding his pleasure between Thor's legs.

Odin was busy fucking hard into Thor unaware of anything. Thor's eyes were on the place where Loki was hiding. Loki slowly removed his invisibility spell making Thor gasp. His eyes bulged. His little brother was stroking his huge thick lengthy cock in his hands. Eyes locked with Thor. Seeing that Thor cried out daddy and came hard clenching around his father's thick length and his cock shooting ropes of cum into Odin's stomach and chest. Odin continued to fuck him through his orgasm not slowing down his pace. Loki started stroking his cock fast. He needed to cum right now. He wanted Thor's mouth wrapped around his length. Imaging that Loki came with a silent cry. Still watching his father and brother. Odin's thrusts were becoming erratic. He imagined Hela speared on Thor's cock while he plunged deep into Thor's ass. Maybe they could also get Loki to join them too. He can devour Hela's ass. The image triggered Odin's climax and he came with a shout into Thor's battered hole filling him with his seeds. After sometime he pulled out and watched his sees running down Thor's thigh. Seeing this Loki teleported out of the room leaving them. Odin slowly got up pulled Thor into a hug and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then both father and son fell into blissful sleep.


End file.
